The Platoon of Sergeant K
by The Elder Rosen
Summary: Just a story which I'm going to write in my free time. It probably won't be too good.


The year was 2039. The Oasis had just been created. A young British nationalist aged 16, with some German familial heritage, named Kreuz Haearnllaw, heard about it and was amazed. He had been in a deeply depressed state since 2038, when Wales was the final part of the UK to declare its independence. He had now been revitalized, with the news of this world where your own imagination is the limit incredibly exciting him with the prospect of mass influence. Time progresses and the year turned to 2040. Kreuz had recently purchased an Oasis headset and other things like the trackpad and bodysuit. It was 7 am. He woke up, excited by the new day as he planned to start playing on the Oasis that day. He wandered through his tiny Cardiff studio apartment to the tiny backroom with no windows where he had set up his equipment. He clipped on the bodysuit, slid on the gloves, stepped onto the trackpad and inhaled deeply as he rose the glass headpiece to his eyes. He planted it firmly over his nose and eyes and exhaled as he opened his eyes, and he was immediately greeted by a view of swarms of peopl and creatures of all shapes and sizes as he almost fell to the floor in surprise as a large man in a steel bodysuit whipped by. He then heard a loud bleeping and a character customization screen flicked into existence before good widened eyes. He coughed slightly, amazed that the Oasis could even recognise his slight cough from smoking cigars. He clipped through pages upon pages of avatars, eventually finding an avatar of a 6'2 (his height) white male with some jet black stubble and slick black hair, like a 40s gangster, as Kreuz had it in reality. Then he started to pick through outfits. He found a British military style brown uniform from the time of the War 100 years ago after twenty or so minutes of flipping through what he considered to be ugly suit after ugly suit. The screen then flicked back out of existence. The first thing Kreuz did was go to find a weapon. He stumbled around the hub, like a lost child, until he found a small, deteriorating map of the area. He found a marketplace on the map, however along the way he succeeded in getting lost and wandering down the wrong street into a bank. He thought that it may be a good idea to withdraw money before going to the marketplace, and that I was lucky to have mistakenly stumbled into the large brick building. He stepped forward to a Bender-esque teller and asked for a loan, as he was new. The taller explained in his oddly Bender-esque voice that no loans were given, but for £100 of real money, which could be easily exchanged via chips in the helmet communicating with banks, Kreuz could get 10,000 gold coins. Kreuz thought this was a good deal and agreed. He then walked out of the bank and used a map which he had just discovered on his GUI to navigate to the marketplace. In the marketplace he was stunned by the amazing selection of not only weapons,armour and useful items, but what seemed to be antiques that granted stat boosts, like an old Purple Heart which added to defence without any heavy armour. Kreuz poked around some shops until he found an old Lee Enfield rifle sat in a rotting pine box alongside a dirty old MkIII helmet. The shopowner wanted a mere 1000 gold pieces type the items as they had sat without sale for a year. Kreuz paid him the money and the items, as if by magic, including the aged box, shrank down into his item storage. Then, Kreuz spotted a dull glimmer in a grimy glass cabinet opposite the box. There were some British wartime medals say on a dusty shelf, covered in aging dust themselves. There was at least one of each type of British medal awarded during the course of the War, including a VC. The medals cost 4000 gold, however they all granted things such as a Jungle Fighting Boost for the Burma Star, and a Damage Resistance boost for the VC. Kreuz then left the stall, helmet strap hanging limply below his chin, rifle in hand, medals clinking against one another on his chest. He immediately set out for another planet. He caught a ship to a planet where he had heard that players could fight one another. He stepped off the shop exactly 12 seconds after he had boarded it, and was greeted by a lobby where players could not fight. The lobby was circular, with many windows and a large domed glass roof. The first place Kreuz had looked was up, and he had seen a crimson sky dotted with smoke and ash trailing upward. He peered through a nearby porthole and saw muzzle flash in the distance,and what seemed to be a man with a magnet gathering gold coins off the floor. He saw a door ahead of him And cocked his rifle, ready to shoot on sight. He shouldered the rifle, looked dead ahead and charged toward the door before spinning to his right and plugging the man with the magnet between the eyes with a bullet. He collapsed and dissolved into a pile of treasure, from broadswords to large gold bars. Kreuz rushed over, slinging his rifle over his back, kneeling and grabbing as much of the treasure as he could see. Strangely, it seemed to disappear on contact, and after quickly checking his item storage, he found that he was picking it up. He pawed through the treasures to find the magnet, and used it to absorb the gold and things from the rocky floor. He heard a snap behind him and shouldered his rifle in seconds,pointing it in every direction. He didn't see anyone. Then, from behind him, he heard the familiar click of a pistol chambering. He spun around, and seeing a pistol barrel, instinctively moved his head down. He heard a deafening BANG and a resonating CLANG, and, realising that he was still alive, shoved his rifle barrel into the stranger opposite. The stranger, dressed in a jungle green trench coat, large black boots and what seemed to be an M8 helmet, dropped the small black Colt pistol and put his hands up. "Don't shoot" he said. He looked up,revealing a wolf's face hidden beneath the helmet. "My name is Argae. Argae Dynda.". Kreuz, rifle still pointing to his eyes, exclaimed "Why shouldn't I shoot? You tried to shoot me but-" Kreuz raised a fist and knocked on his steel helmet."I had protection. Why shouldn't I shoot? I'm chambered, and it's a bullet with your eyes currently reflected on it.". Argae blinked, shocked. "I'm sorry. I thought you were an NPC because of how you handled the rifle when you stepped out. Friends?" Kreuz lowered the rifle, extending an arm. "Friends." He said. Argue smiled, and pushed Kreuz into the lobby, following him. "I own a building on Sagittarius V. I use it to store items. All the buildings there are cheap, because section AXVBK of that particular galaxy is rather undeveloped. There are some nearby buildings for sale, you should get one. But for now let's go back to mine, I have some good whiskey." Kreuz nodded in agreement and understanding and stepped on board a large red spacecraft. They had landed on Sagittarius V in seconds. They stepped out of the spacecraft into a similar lobby, however this one has a sign which read "WELCOME TO SAGITTARIUS V". The view from the slightly condensed portholes was extremely different, though. Kreuz could see a small urban area, which seemed abandoned, with only one or two strange, alien avatars dotting the black tarred streets. The lobby was a grimy teal, with smears and what seemed to be burn marks on some of the walls. They stoped outside and a the sound of a distant accordion seemed to fill the air. There was suddenly an engine revving in the distance, and doors and windows slammed, the two avatars in the street reached for their faces and vanished,and Argae reached a hand into his battle-torn trench. He took it back out seconds later with a Cobra laser pistol, according to Kreuz's HUD. A Ford Model T suddenly swung around the corner, followed by a motorcade of identical cars. Kreuz instinctively reached for his weapon, and he was right to have done so, as the cars swivelled to the right, revealing rolled down windows which in turn revealed people,aliens,robots and other creatures dressed in black suits handling all manner of expensive-looking or sci-fi seeming weaponry. Kreuz shouldered his rifle and chambered a bullet. A sudden explosion of red and green light caused him to whip his head down as he fired randomly into the motorcade. He heard an "Agh!" from next to him and then the sound of rubber screeching as the volleys of laserfire ended and the cars sped away. He raised his head and noticed that Argae was gone. He looked down. Argae was laying in the floor, with a smoking pit in his chest. There was some fur protruding from another hole near his shoulder, which had missed him and burnt his coat. Kreuz panicked. What should he do? He decided to pick him up and run into the lobby. The red spacecraft was still there. He dashed on board, still holding Argae's injured body, and found some kind of computer. In vain hope, he shouted "Hospital planet!" into the computer. Suddenly, as if by magic, the ship was suddenly alive, and speeding through a starry abyss, passing planet upon planet, and other zooming spaceships, until it came to a dead stop at a planet marked with a large blood-red cross. Kreuz dragged Argae into the lobby, noticing a white bar above his head with a little red at one end. The sign above him read "HOSPITAL PLANET-FOR THE TREATMENT OF THE PLAYERS". Confusedly, Kreuz shouted "Shooting injury! Where do I go?" And a nearby grey robot with a white apron pointed to a silver door. Kreuz struggled as he navigated Argae through and found himself in an operating room. He slung Argae onto the table with great difficulty and heard a "bloop bloop bloop" noise. He looked at the bar above Argae's head and saw that it was rapidly filling with green. He looked down at Argae's chest burn and saw that not only was it no longer smouldering, but that the wound was gone and that the coat was recreating itself in the damaged spot. Seconds later, Argae wearily opened his eyes. He blinked, surprised, not remembering being in a hospital. "Am I dead?" He asked. "Are you god? Is this heaven?" "What? No. It's me, Kreuz. You got shot. By the way, what in the name of all that is holy happened on Sagittarius V?"


End file.
